Utilisateur:La nymphe Chris
Moi Bonjour! Je m'appelle Lorraine. J'ai choisi mon pseudo " La nymphe Chris" car mes copines m'appellent comme ça. D'où vient ce surnom ? Chris est appelé par Darren " La nymphe des bois espiègles", et comme tout le monde dans ma classe sait que j'adore Chris, on m'appelle "La nymphe Chris". Maintenant les gens aiment m'appeler "LAW" pour mon amour de la justice, et mon habitude à dire que c'est injuste #Calimero. Je suis: *La petite amie et la future femme de Lucas *une gleek *une fan de DEATH NOTE ET MATT L MELLO NEAR BEYOND *une fan de BlazBlue et d'AMANE NISHIKI ! ** *une fan de Chris Colfer *une fan d'Envy *une fan de FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST *une fan de Kurt Hummel *une fan du couple Klaine *fan de Tarja *fan d'Alestorm *fan de Powerwolf *fan de Within Temptation *d'Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Kiss, Alice Cooper *de The Police, de Sting, de Bowie *trop d'autres groupes et chanteurs *une fan de Van Canto *une fan de Florent Mothe *une métalleuse qui en a maintenant l'air *une blonde (on ne se moque pas :p) *un dauphin multicolore *une fan d'Hunger Games, seulement les livres *une fan de Marvel et de Chris Pratt *une mordue de Disney *une fille qui a rencontré Chris. (le 15 juin :p) *une fille dont la couleur préférée est le bleu et le violet. Pourquoi le bleu ? Parce que c'est comme les yeux de Chris *o* *une fan de Struck et de TLOS ( depuis peu) *une fan du CrissColfer *une fan de Noob *une fan D'Omega Zell *un fan de Pëll *une fan de Mathieu Sommet et LinksTheSun Je suis devenue une gleek grâce à mon frère, qui m'a fait découvrir la série en téléchargant les épisodes en VO sous-titré. Depuis je ne supporte pas la VF . Je suis devenue fan de Chris grâce à son personnage Kurt Hummel. Et je trouve que Kurt et Blaine vont vraiment bien ensemble!!! J'aime aussi Santana et Brittany, ainsi que Puck. J'adore "'The land of stories" de Chris, et le CD audio est génial: on est bercé par la voix magnifique de Chris. Je suis super pressée de le voir en juin, et d'aller regarder Struck avec Astrid ! The Land of Stories est vraiment un livre génial. Je conseille vraiment aux gens de le lire. Chris Colfer est mon ange!!! Il a une voix sublime, et je suis extrèmement contente de l'avoir connu grâce à Glee. C'est une personne admirable, humble, qui sait presque tout faire et qui est extrèmement talentueux!!! J'ai refait ma chambre il n'y a pas très longtemps, et il y a pleins d'images de Chris, et 3 posters qui viennent directement d' Amérique! J'ai même fait un diaporama sur lui, et un sur Glee, avec presque tout les personnages!!!^^♥♥♥. ( Ca c'était la minute inutile). Ca y est, j'ai rencontré Chris à Paris ! C'était bref, mais super génial. C'était drôle de le voir dire Lorraine, mais quand je suis parti j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine ! xD FMA de Hiromu Arakawa. Mon perso préféré est Envy, le psychopathe qui fait parti des homonculus. Vous savez: le monstre qui peut prendre l'apparence qu'il veut, le mec cruel, trop beau, trop classe (sous toutes ses formes) qui incarne le pêché de l'envie et qui jalouse les humains ? Et bien c'est lui. J'ai seulement vu en animé Brotherhood, le deuxième, qui respecte les mangas que j'ai lus. Les graphismes sont superbes *o* Et mon opening préféré est le numéro 3, Golden Time Lover: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KkDnTQpotc Quand je parle d'Envy, je deviens légérement hystérique, excusez-moi si je me suis emportée ! :p *rougi* screenshot_2014-03-22_1508.png|Envy humanoide screenshot_2014-03-22_1509.png|Envy énervé screenshot_2014-03-22_1311.png|Envy... screenshot_2014-03-21_0835.png True-forms.png|Vraies formes. e x c.jpg|Idem. Mon manga préféré est de loin DEATH NOTE. Je suis une grosse fan de Matt, mon idole à jamais avec Chris et Envy, et L, ainsi que de Mello, BB et Near. (et j'habite à la Wammy's :D Je m'appelle Law et ma petite copine Lie xD) Personne comprend ce que je dis...désolée...Lisa et moi on est devenues des légendes de notre établissement. Pour tout le monde, on est en couple, et on s'appelle moi Matt et elle Mello...intéressant ma life ? xD Comme tout le monde le sait ici, je suis une grosse geek. je joue beaucoup aux jeux-vidéos. Et j'ai une obsession appelée plus communément BlazBlue, ou encore Amane Nishiki, le danseur immortel aux cheveux violets. En fait, j'adore les mecs efféminés c'est vraiment ma vie ** J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé l'homme de ma vie, depuis le quatre octobre 2015. 35.png|Matt MMMMMM.jpg|Matt and Mello near.jpg|Near thumb Couples que je ship Donc, en tout premier bien entendu le Klaine Ou le CrissColfer, le couple le plus merveilleux *-* Ensuite le Kurtana, Kurt et Santana, je rêve de les voir ensemble xD Mais aussi j'adorerais Kurt avec Puck, ou Salfer, Mark Salling et Chris Colfer (ou même Colling xD). Le Quinntana et le Brittana. Et le Chill, bien sûr, parce que Chris est heureux avec Will et qu'ils sont trop mignooons !!! Chris 1508.jpg Chris 1507.jpg 150px-7661952.png ChrisxWill.png|Les lovers testers ont toujours raison Mes images préférées: Chris_11.jpg|Chris Colfer, mon idole ! 220_hall.jpg|Le Klaine xD Saison_4_-_4.jpg|Mes deux chouchous ! Dessin_18.jpg|Mon dessin préféré du Klaine ahahaha.jpg|Florent Mothe :o tumblr_mh1e7i06ru1qfbgyfo1_500.png thumb Chansons Mes chansons préférées: toutes celles chantées par Chris Colfer: Saison 1 : *Defying Gravity ( uniquement Kurt) *Rose's Turn *4 minutes *Bad Romance *A House Is Not a Home Saison 2 : *As If We Never Said Goodbye *BlackBird *I Want To Hold Your Hand *Candles *Animal *Don't Cry For Me Argentina *Baby,It's Cold Outside *Le Jazz Hot *Born This Way *Some People *There's Light *The Time Warp *For Good *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy *Science Fiction/Double Feature *Landslide Saison 3 : *Not The Boy Next Door *I'll Remember *I'm The Greatest Star *Let it Snow *My Favourite Things *Ben *Black Or White Saison 4 : *Just Can't Get Enought *Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lucky Time *Come What May *Being Alive *Bring Him Home *You're The Sunshine Of My Life Saison 5: *Go to get you into my life *Let It Be *Get back *Here comes the sun *Hey Jude *I'm still here *The story of my life *Get into the groove *I'm steel here *Love is Battlefield *Just the way you are *I believe in a thing called love *Rockstar thumb Et toutes les autres où chante Chris, si j'en ai oubliée bien sûr. J'aime aussi toutes les chansons de Santana, particulièrement Mine et Smooth Criminal. Et bien entendu, j'aime quand même celles de Blaine, de Puck et ... des NEWS DIRECTIONS !!! Après, il y a certaines chansons que je n'aime pas... mais comme je ne les aime pas, je ne les réécoute pas, ne connais pas leur titre et ne va pas sur leur page ! Du coup, désolée si je ne peux pas préciser desquelles il s'agit. Episodes Quand à mes épisodes préférés:thumb #Sur un air original #La reine de la promo #Etre ou ne paraître #Sexy #Le croque-messie #Complètement Gaga #Premiers baisers #Mariages #Chantons sous la pluiethumb|mon chris chéri !!!^^ #Un noel extaordinaire #Michael #Bonjour ivresse #I Do #The Break Up Personnages En gros, mon top 6 des personnages préférés:(mixte) Mes persos préférés de Glee ( blaine regarde Kurt^^) #Kurt Hummel ( mon chouchou, joué par chris!!♥) #Santana Lopez ( une super garce, avec une superbe voix^^) #Blaine Anderson ( qui va trop bien avec mon kurtinou chéri) #Puckerman ( le bad-boy de la série) #Rachel ( j'aimais bien le puckleberry!!=,( ^^ ♥) #Brittany ( la belle idiote ^^) Le Top des personnages masculins: #Kurt Hummel #Blaine Anderson #Puckerman #Eliott #Will Le Top des personnages féminins: #Santana Lopez #Rachel Berry #Brittany Pierce #Holly Holidays #Emma Pilsburry Par contre, il y a des personnages que je déteste!!: #Sébastian #Karofsky #Chandler #Il faut que je rajoute Eli !!!! #ET SURTOUT ADAM !!!! Sébastian, parce qu'il est très très très laid ( un sourire immonde), qu'il éborgne Blaine et se moque de Kurt. (pas taper) Non bon j'adore l'acteur et son jeu c'est de la mauvaise foi mais bouhouhou Sebastian Karofsky parce qu'il harcèle Kurt jusqu'à le menacer de mort...même si après, il fait pitié... Chandler juste parce qu'il m'énerve, qu'il est très moche, et qu'il est là juste pour mettre la merde dans le couple Klaine!!! Adam et Eli, pas la peine d'expliquer... :D Et les Gleeks vous dites ? Mes gleeks favoris ? Oui j'en ai, car j'adore le tchat de wiki glee france Par contre je ne sais pas par qui commencer, j'aime tellement de monde :3 Bon: J'aime beaucoup Astrid49, ma best, KlaineHumson85, qui est ma belle-mère et TwistyIG, ma femme . Ensuite il y a XGleekette, Jordy84, SebastianLove, M-Quinn F, Love Quinn Love, KLAINE13, Habb41, Klaine4Evers, AVFM,Klaaine, CKC (petite chérie xD) Blainou,Klaine-Stef,Sniix,Santa1 et 2, et JustDarren. Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup LuGlee, Alexfanglee, Chigusa, Milie et pleins d'autres tchateurs...j'ai certainement un trop grand coeur... ^^ voilàààà ! thumb|mon préféré de klaine The Trevor Project J'adore le trevor project, qui est pour moi le meilleur organisme de tout les temps. C'est un super organisme, ça me touche particulièrement, je suis 100%pour le mariage homosexuel, et 100% pour la non-violence, plus particulièrement quand il s'agit de discrimination!!! C'est vachement cool, je trouve cela super que les membres du Cast de Glee participe à ce projet. Cela me touche beaucoup, bravo! Je remercie plus particulièrement Chris et Darren, parce qu'ils me tiennent à cœur. Il y a énormément d'autres projets, ou associations que je suis et soutiens, mais ça serait long de tout citer. D'ailleurs en parlant d'homophobie, j'aimerai remercié LoveKlaine24(fanfiction.net) pour ce message géant et merveilleux. Je suis une fille mise à la porte parce que j'ai avoué à ma mère que je suis lesbienne. Je suis une prostituée vivant dans les rues parce que personne ne veut louer à une transsexuelle. Je suis une sœur qui serre fermement son frère gay dans sa tristesse, les nuits où il pleure. Nous sommes les parents qui enterrons nos enfants bien avant l'heure. Je suis un homme qui meurt seul à l'hôpital parce qu'ils ne veulent pas laisser mon compagnon de vingt-sept ans rentrer dans la chambre. Je suis un enfant adopté qui se réveille en cauchemardant d'être enlevé à la garde de mes deux pères qui sont la seule famille aimante que j'ai jamais eu. Je voudrais qu'ils m'adoptent. Je suis un des chanceux, je suppose. J'ai survécu à une attaque qui m'a laissé dans le coma trois semaines et un jour, je serais probablement capable de remarcher. Je ne suis pas un des chanceux. Je me suis tué juste une semaine avant d'avoir mon bac, c'était juste trop à supporter. Nous sommes le couple à qui l'agent immobilier a raccroché au nez quand elle a su qu'elle devait louer un T1 à deux hommes. Je suis quelqu'un qui ne sais jamais quelle salle de bain utiliser si je veux éviter que la direction me convoque. Je suis une mère qui n'a pas la permission de rendre visite à l'enfant que j'ai mis au monde, que j'ai langé, et que j'ai élevé. La cour dit que je ne suis pas un bonne mère car je vis maintenant avec une autre femme. Je suis une survivante de violences domestiques qui a trouvé le support d'un système qui est soudainement devenu froid et distant quand ils ont su que mon partenaire abusif est aussi une femme. Je suis un père qui n'a jamais embrassé son fils parce que j'ai grandi avec la peur de montrer mon affection aux autres hommes. Je suis un professeur d'économie qui a toujours voulu enseigner la gym jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me dise que seules les lesbiennes font ça. Je suis l'homme qui est mort quand les pharmaciens ont arrêté de me traiter dès qu'ils ont réalisé que j'étais un transsexuel. Je suis une personne qui se sent coupable parce que je pense que je pourrais être une personne meilleure si je n'avais pas toujours à faire avec une société qui me hait. Je suis l'homme qui a arrêté d'aller à l'église. Pas parce que je ne crois plus, mais parce qu'il ferment leurs porte à mon type de personne. Je suis une personne qui cache ce dont le monde a le plus besoin, l'amour. Je suis une personne qui est effrayée de dire à ses bien aimés parents chrétiens qu'elle aime un autre homme. Et si vous aussi vous aimez ce message, parlez-en ! Ce que j'écoute quand... Ce que j'écoute quand je suis déprimée: Turn Loose The Mermaids, de Nightwish... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGjU5aeiOsQ Paroles: ( traduites) Un cerf-volant au dessus d'un cimetière gris Au bout du fil très très loin Un enfant tiens à la magie de la naissance et du respect Oh, comme ce fut beau jadis Juste toi et moi bien au delà de la mer Les eaux, à peine mouvantes Frémissent encore Au bout de la rivière le coucher de Soleil rayonne Toutes les reliques d'une longue vie vécue Ici, voyageur fatigué repose ta baguette magique Repose le voyage de tes yeux Bon voyage, mon amour, il est temps d'y aller J'ai vérifié tes dents et réchauffé tes ongles A l'horizon, je les vois venir pour toi La grâce des Sirènes, l'appelle éternel La beauté dans une longue vue sur le porche d'un vieil homme Les sirènes te relâchent, ramènent tes larmes J'écoute également mes chansons préférées sur terre: EVER DREAM, de Tarja Turunen dans Nightwish BED OF NAILS, reprise de Van Canto et originale d'Alice Cooper DREAM ON, d'Aerosmith Ce que j'écoute quand je pète la forme: Chris Colfer, Not The Boy Next Door ! ( xD ) Tout le monde connaît, pas la peine de liens ! Donc... thumb|le trevor projectComme vous l'aurez compris, je suis une collégienne folle, qui adore les arc en ciel, Chris Colfer ( aucun rapport xD), Naya Rivera, Hunger Games et les jeux vidéos.... http://zupimages.net/up/2/2114642525.jpg http://zupimages.net/up/2/105185401.jpg Ces deux liens sont des montages de KH pour moi et je la remercie beaucoup ! Mes pages préférées *http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Chris_Colfer *http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/As_If_We_Never_Said_Goodbye *http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/I_Want_To_Hold_Your_Hand *http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Saison_2 *'Le Croque-Messie' *''' Premiers baisers ' *Chantons sous la pluie *http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Chantons_sous_la_pluie'Bonjour ivresse' *'http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Bonjour_ivresse[http://fr.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Sexy Sexy ] *Sur un air original' *Être ou ne paraître *'La reine de la promo' *'Chris Colfer'''